


Translated works

by DeadlyWeiss



Category: Spacelords (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/pseuds/DeadlyWeiss
Summary: Collection of L/S works I have translated into English, each chapter corresponds to a different fic.
Relationships: Lycus Dion/Schneider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Translated works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Broken Planet, there's no time for silly things like love. But sometimes, under a broken ceiling, things are different.

The rules were implicit — what was happening between them was just sex, and not a damn thing more.

It’s not like Schneider needed more than a good fuck every once in a while.

The Broken Planet wasn’t known for being an oasis full of pleasures; life there would treat people like a bitch it they didn’t prove to be made of a resilient material, but Schneider had found that being flexible made for a good survival strategy.

Things between him and Lycus had begun in a dirty corner of the temple. 

At first, they had been arguing like they always did, yelling at each other because of the damn cassette tape he had taken long ago. By then, the Red Wolf should’ve just accepted that he’d never get to see that antique ever again, but Lycus had kept insisting on the matter like a dog chasing a rabbit. At some point, the brute had hit him, and Schneider had returned the favor by leaving a bloody stain of spit on one of his boots.

The motherfucker hadn’t hesitated to hit him again, this time until he had ended up on his knees, as if Lycus had any idea of what cleanliness or personal hygiene meant. And at some point, he had found himself with his face pressed against the older man’s bulge — the son of a bitch was turned on _by blood_.

Back when it had begun, they hadn’t gone further than blowjobs. Schneider hated to admit it, but he had a strong oral fixation, and having his mouth full of Lycus was pleasurable to an irrational level; he liked the sensation on his lips, he liked the bitter, salty taste that made him drool as if he was eating a particularly tasty treat. And without a doubt, without a single fucking doubt, his favorite part was when Lycus came on his face and for a brief moment, it was him who was in control.

Maybe deep down, it was all about control.

The idea of having the power of making the older man come looking for his mouth again and again stroked his ego. And, of course, things hadn't stopped there.

The dirty corner soon became a sex lair of sorts, and since he was the one constantly on his knees, Schneider had taken upon himself to clean up the place a little bit. Even when oral sex turned into outright fucking, things didn’t change much between them; Lycus was still a violent bastard who looked at him as if he was some sort of annoying insect, barely anything more than a bother.

The problem was that sex didn’t stop, no matter what happened with the Raiders, with Aleph, or with the Broken Planet. Both he and Lycus ended many of their days in that corner of the temple, moaning and cursing under the watchful eye of a statue of Shamash.

That night in particular was special.

Lycus had been absent for a couple of days, gone on a mission that had kept him away from the hideout. Frankly, Schneider really didn’t care that much about whether Lycus made it back or not, except that when he had seen the older man talking with Harec, he had made the mistake of looking at them for a moment too long. Lycus had noticed what he had been doing, and had grinned at him in a way that said _”I know you’re dying for my cock.”_

Annoyed at having being caught, he'd showed him a middle finger and looked away, trying to convince himself that there wasn’t a tingle running down his spine at the thought of meeting Lycus alone at their special place.

It was then that he realized that he had called the dirty fucking corner _”special”_ , and he was overwhelmed by a sensation of nausea. Yes, that would be its name from then on: dirty fucking corner.

Of course, neither of them ran to the encounter.

Lycus lost himself for a couple of hours, taking care of some of the stuff that had piled up in his absence and going for supplies to recover some energy. Schneider, on the other hand, kept working on upgrading his latest drone.

Eventually, the hours started to drag on, there was hardly any noise to disturb the silence of the ruins. And when darkness started to fall and it looked like neither of them would give in, Lycus had been the first to finally head there.

Schneider couldn't hold back a smile. It seemed like he wasn’t the impatient bitch after all.

Licking his lips, he waited for a moment before following suit.

The entrance of the room, which once had bee used for religious rituals, didn’t have a door, and the stone vault that had once decorated the ceiling was now missing a huge chunk that made the sky visible through it. Schneider knew the missing piece by heart, many times he had found himself staring at it after orgasm; he hated feeling such longing over it, he hated the feeling of fondness that thinking that the Red Wolf wanted it as much as he did caused him.

As soon as he walked through the door, he felt Lycus’ presence coming from the darkness, where the only visible part of him were his bright, red eyes. When the older man took a step forward, Schneider noticed that he was naked from head to toe, holding a cigar between his lips while he stroked his erection with his right hand.

Schneider could feel his blood boil. The mere sight of Lycus’ cock made him shiver, but far from running straight to him, he crossed his arms and faked a disinterested look.

“I’m not walking all the way over there. If you want to put that _anywhere_ near me, you have to come here.”

To Lycus, the demand was absurd. Hearing Schneider try to order him around with his weird accent and annoying high-pitched voice only provoked him into spitting the cigar out; funnily enough, it had been a while since he had stopping feeling the need to beat the brat within an inch of his life. Probably because he had a better time screwing him until he couldn’t get up instead.

“Ya were the one who spent all night eyeing me like a slut. We both know ya want this.” Lycus gave his cock a tug in his direction. “Come and get it, sweetheart.”

Schneider clicked his tongue, looking away with the pedant, cruel expression that came so naturally to him. Still, he ended up walking over to where the mercenary was standing, until they were so close he could feel his breath against his own.

“I don’t want ya to suck it.” Lycus ran a cold, metallic, finger down his cheek “Nights are long out there, I want to put it in yer ass.”

Lycus moved his finger from his cheekbone to his lips. They were making eye contact, trying to remind themselves that despite everything, they hated each other; but the emotion was difficult to maintain when Schneider could feel Lycus’ chest move up and down with every breath, when the older man leaned down and kissed him, when he took his mouth like he owned it and attacked him with his tongue, depriving him of air while he pushed back until he could feel his back hit a stone slab.

Schneider opened his suit, letting his gadgets fall to the ground and exposing his pale skin, full of freckles and scars.

Lycus cursed under his breath as he felt the thinner body press against him; the kid was hugging him. It was a first, and though he suddenly felt the need to push Schneider away, he was too hard and too turned on.

Something had changed between them, and it wasn’t the first time either of them had felt it. Their encounters were longer every time; not too long ago they hadn’t even bothered with kissing, now they could hardly tear their mouths apart as they exchanged spit until they were out of breath.

Schneider felt himself tremble as Lycus’ fingers traced his nipples. His fingers were perpetually cold; there was no way to heat up the artificial limbs, so they always felt like they were freezing against his warm skin.

Grabbing him by the buttocks, the Red Wolf got him up on the stone slab, finally interrupting the kiss.

“Show me yer ass.” 

Lycus’ voice was filled with a violent desire, and Schneider had to put a foot on his stomach, pushing him back until there was enough space between them for him to move. Then, he turned his back on Lycus and got on all fours, reaching over with one hand to better the expose the hole in which the mercenary had spilled himself so many times before.

The sight turned Lycus even more and he groaned while he stepped closer, putting his hands on Schneider’s back so the young man could use his own to keep himself steady.

“I bet ya missed this.” Schneider’s smile didn’t even have the time to finish forming before his expression changed into one of pure pleasure. Lycus’ tongue left a trail of saliva from from his testicles to his entrance; the son of a bitch was _good_ at it, and the heat from his mouth mixed with the cold metal of his fingers was making Schneider’s head spin. “Ah, shit…”

Schneider moaned, pushing his ass back to try to get Lycus to pick up the pace.

“Turn around, I’m going to fuck ya.”

By the time Schneider obeyed, he looked ruined. His breathing was hurried, his skin was red all over, and his cock was pressed against his stomach, making him look even more needy that the look on his eyes did.

Lycus loved that. He loved shaking that little brat to his core, he loved turning him into his bitch and proving that he could bend him to his will and tear down his facade of superiority. Maybe he was smarter than pretty much everybody else at the Raiders, but his intelligence wasn’t worth shit when instinct became sexual appetite.

There, on top of the stone altar, Schneider was as much of an animal as he was. They were both on the same level, exactly as fucked up.

“Did you forget how to do this? It isn’t rocket science, you just have to stick your dick in and move it, even a monkey like you can do it.”

Schneider’s tone made him roll his eyes. He had been staring at him for a couple of seconds, rather fascinated by the soft look of his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, idiot.” Schneider spread his legs, and Lycus grabbed him by the hips to pull him closer. Once he was in position, he used one of his hands to hold his cock in place while he trusted forward, pushing until the younger man’s body was tensing around him, taking him up to the hilt. “Fuck, yes!”

Both men let out a moan, and Schneider wrapped his legs around Lycus’ hips, getting used to feeling so incredibly full.

“Do it harder… idiot.”

The Red Wolf grinned, exposing his teeth; he was really enjoying the view. His cock was completely inside Schneider, and he kept taking it out and pushing it back in again and again until he managed a steady rhythm.

Lycus fucked like he fought; he was relentless and merciless, using Schneider’s body at his leisure and fucking him without rest. And the kid was really enjoying it too, he bit his lips, he pulled his hair, he stroked himself with one hand while he used the other to pinch his nippled almost as if he wanted to make them bleed, all while Lycus picked up the pace and fucked him deeper, harder.

“That’s… all… you got?” 

Schneider was challenging him, and he took the challenge.

He pushed Schneider’s legs away, keeping them spread while he kept thrusting, groaning and moaning, set on punishing the tight hole that felt so good around him it was almost as if it had been made just to be fucked by him.

“You’re a slut.” Lycus accused him with a grin. “ _My_ slut.” 

Lycus let out a pleased groan at seeing Schneider speechless, all the kid could do was pant and try to keep breathing, arching his back while he chased an orgasm that didn’t take long to arrive.

The kid came and Lycus came right after, filling him with semen.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard in the room was that of their breathing trying to slow down; the silence was such that Schneider’s mind was starting to clear up, and while he was doing his best to avoid having any specific expression on his face, every once in a while his body shuddered with the aftermath of orgasm and the feeling of Lycus’ cock still inside him. He wasn’t going to admit it, but that had been easily one of the best he had had.

He turned his attention to the missing piece of ceiling above him. He wasn’t sure whether Lycus was looking at him or not, but he didn’t want to know, either.

“I’m glad you got back in one piece.”

Lycus didn’t answer, instead, he finally slipped out of him, letting him feel the cum running down his legs.

Schneider wasn’t surprised by the silence. He didn’t even try to stand up; he was focused on trying to remind himself that it wasn’t a special place, it was the dirty fucking corner, he had to keep that in mind to avoid making an idiot out of himself.

He knew by heart the sound of Lycus getting dressed, he had no trouble recognizing the snap of the buckle closing around his belt’s leather. He knew what came next and was already resigned to waiting; it was always the same, the big, bad Lycus Dion was going to walk away without even bothering to look back.

He had no problems with it, it was what they had agreed. Just sex, nothing more. He had no reason to feel such unease in his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt something rectangular fall on top of his lap, and he sat up, catching it before it fell to the floor. He raised the object until it was in front of his face, at which point he couldn’t hold back his smile anymore; he had been complaining about the lack of spare parts for months, and now he had a piece of an Hades’ ship communication system right in his hands.

“Son of a bitch, where did you even get this?”

Forgetting that he was naked, Schneider immediately began inspecting it, going over all the circuits that could be used to improve his latest program.

At some point, Lycus has retrieved his cigar, lit it again, and was now looking at him as if he had gotten the piece on his own instead of having received it from the older man a moment ago.

“Don’t get the wrong idea.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Schneider tried to frown, but he couldn’t stop smiling as he hurried to get dressed again.

It was clear that things had changed, just as it was clear that neither of them had plans to do anything about it. For the first time, they walked together out of the room — maybe the Broken Planet would be a more tolerable place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/195436063-bajo-la-b%C3%B3veda-rota


End file.
